


His touch

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl can't sleep while traveling for SOI</p><p>Chapter 8 and onwards has smut. Chapter 10 is nothing but SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She craved it. Felt empty without it. Sought it. Didn’t want to live without it.

It didn’t take long for her to accept that Maks was very touchy feely kind of guy. During the first few weeks of rehearsal, before the show started airing, he would sort of test her out, what was acceptable and what wasn’t. In the beginning, when he would explain something, he would make sure to stand a few feet away from her. Slowly, he would get closer, and now, he wouldn’t let her go, just hold her in his arms, as he explained something about the dance.

Once the show started airing, he was a bit tentative again, but it didn’t take long for him to become very handsy. And without even realizing it, she would seek his hands out. Placing them where she wanted them. Stroking his arm, as they wrapped around her. Holding on to him as he talked to other people, making sure to find his hands as soon as she got back to him, having been away for makeup or something else.

The best part was how natural it felt to intertwine their fingers, their hands, his big, hers small, a perfect fit.

She kept tossing and turning, not being able to fall asleep. It was another bed, in another hotel room, in another town, and she couldn’t sleep. She felt restless, and couldn’t calm down. She knew what would calm her down, but she wasn’t sure how he would react. She didn’t care, she needed him.

“Babe, everything alright?” He sounded worried.

“I can’t sleep” She could hear him trying to stifle a laugh, but failing.

“And what do you want me to do about that?” It sounded like a joke.

“I want to hold your hand” It was barely audible.

He didn’t say anything. She was about to hang up, embarrassed for having done it, not knowing what had gotten into her, when she heard him say.

“I’ll be over in a sec” Before he hung up.

Looking at her phone, she couldn’t believe that she had just done that. It was not something she did, something she had never done before, something she probably shouldn’t have done… A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought, which was probably a good thing as she was about to talk herself out of what she had done.

She walked over to open the door, not looking at him as she let him in. There was an uncomfortable silence, something they weren’t used to.

“Hands ready to service” He showed her his hands, trying to make a joke in order to break the silence.

She couldn’t help but laugh at him, at the same time stepping into his arms, giving him a hug. The second she felt his arms wrap around her, she felt herself relax, felt at home, felt like this was where she belonged.

She stepped out of his embrace, but took his hand. Leading him over to her bed, she laid down and then patted the spot next to her. He gave her hesitant look, as if to ask if she was sure, and she nodded. He climbed onto the bed, settling next to her. She grabbed his hand furthest away from her, pulling it with her as she rolled onto her side. She placed his hand on her stomach, placing her own on top of it, intertwining their fingers.

“Is this okay?” She hoped it would be.

She felt him pull her closer to his chest, engulfing her into his embrace.

“Now it is”

She smiled as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. More to come.

Boom boom boom she heard from far away. 

Sitting up in bed, she looked around, slightly confused about what was going on. 

“Meryl” boom boom boom. Someone was at the door. 

She got out of bed, putting a robe on while walking to the door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before looking through the peephole, seeing Charlie. She opened the door. 

“What are you doing here Charlie?” Slightly confused. 

“What am I doing here? Why aren’t you dressed and ready to go is a better question?” He walked into her room. 

She suddenly remembered what had happen the night before, and it dawned on her what he was about to walk into. 

“Charlie, why don’t you wait for me downstairs, and I’ll be down in 10min” she tried desperately to get Charlie to turn around, but he was already all the way inside her room. 

She closed her eyes and braced herself for what he might say. 

“Well, standing in the doorway with your eyes closed is not going to help you”

She opened her eyes again, trying to see behind him, but the view was partly blocked. 

“What are you looking for?”

“No one” Crap. Hopefully he wouldn’t catch her slip up. 

“Is there someone here?” He look around to see if he saw someone. 

“No, no one. I must have been dreaming” Please believe me. 

He laughed at her. Thank goodness. 

“I’ll give you 15min, but we have to get going. We only have the rink for 2 hours now, and then an hour before the show tonight”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll meet you downstairs in 15min” She wanted him out of the room. NOW.

Closing the door, she turned around and marched into the room again. 

“Maks” It came out as a loud whisper, thinking Charlie could still hear her. 

“Maks, where are you?” 

She started looking everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. After checking under the desk for the third time, she came to term what the fact that he wasn’t there. 

She found her phone, and saw that she had a messag. From Maks. 

*You looked so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I hat to get going to meet Sharna to have a look at the studio where we are training later. See you at the studio in a few hours :)*

A smile spread across her face. Thank goodness for small favours. She had no idea how she would explain Maks sleeping in her bed to Charlie. 

She hurried and got ready before heading down to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

The driver had dropped Charlie off at his studio first. They were training at separate studios. It had a reason, but she could care less. Practice at the rink had gone well. Charlie hadn’t mentioned her oversleeping again, which she was happy for. She was anxious to see Maks again, wondering what he would say about what happen the night before. She still had no clue as to what had gotten into her. She had never had any problems sleeping. They had traveled the world and she could sleep anywhere. Which came in handy when you spend hours upon hours on either plane, train or in a car.

She walked towards the studio door that was open, and their song was coming out from it. Walking in, she saw him sitting in front of his computer, looking at something. He looked up.

“Oh good, you are here” He gave her a huge grin.

She smiled back, not really knowing what to say. Walking over to where he was sitting, he got up and gave her a hug, like he always did. It felt good.

“Did Charlie say anything?”

“Say anything?” She looked at him confused.

“Yeah. I had just left your room, heading to mine to get changed, and Charlie was walking towards me. I don’t know if he saw me getting out of yours”

She was mortified. What if he had? He hadn’t let on to anything, but she bet her little slip up didn’t help either.

“No, he didn’t say anything”

“Good”

“Yeah”

“Ok, why don’t you get warmed up, and then let’s dance”

She looked at him. That’s it? That is all he had to say about last night?

She guessed so as he got back to the computer, doing whatever he was doing.

\----

They finished practice and a driver took them back to the hotel. It had been a good practice. They had watched a video of a runthrough from the day before, and were fixing the details. They had laughed, joked around, just like they always did. The initial awkwardness she felt was gone, and she was grateful.

They finished practice feeling great. A car picked them up, and took them back to the hotel. She quickly took a shower, grabbed her stuff and headed to the rink with Charlie. They did another great show, did the meet and greet, before being escorted out to the waiting van. Their stuff was already in it, as were their partners.

Getting in the backseat, she noticed Maks leaning his head against the window. He looked up as she got in.

“How was the show?”

“Really good. Great crowed. And we met the cutest little pair of ice dancers at the meet and greet”

She really liked the meet and greets. It was mostly cute little girls wanting to become an Olympian in the future.

“Yeah?”

“They were maybe 8 years old, had already been skating together for 2 years according to their moms, and they both started crying when it was their turn in the line. Both Charlie and I gave them a hug, which made them cry even more. They didn’t say a word, but their moms told us they were just so excited.” She bubbled over with excitement.

He gave her a huge smile. He must be getting used to her excitement after the shows by now, it was the same every time, but he didn’t seem to mind listening to her.

She got comfortable. It was only a 2.5 hour drive. Usually they would drive in the morning if they weren’t flying, but they had all agreed that they rather driver over tonight and sleep in (as much as 8am was sleeping in) the next morning.

The car soon became very quiet. All exhausted, trying to maybe get an hour or two of sleep. Relying on her skills of falling asleep everywhere, especially while moving, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

Nothing.

Checking her watch she saw that they has been driving for about 45min. She let out a frustrated huff.

“Can’t sleep?” She whipped her head towards the voice.

“Apparently not. It’s usually never a problem. And I’m exhausted. I should have been asleep the second I closed my eyes”

He looked at her, his eyes full of concern and kindness. How anyone could not see that this man was full of care and nurture, she had no idea.

“Maybe you just need to get comfortable?”

“Maybe”

“You can use me as a pillow if you want. There isn’t a lot of space, but you can either lean in, or use my lap as a pillow if you want” He had the calmest voice.

She thought about it. She was so tired, and knew that she need all the sleep she could get. Moving around a little, she slowly laid down, curling up and using his lap as a pillow. His arm came to rest at her waist. It felt really good to be close to him. Take in his smell, the warmth from his thigh and arm draped around her. She felt herself drift off to sleep as her hand sought out his, just like the night before.

\---

After what felt like 10min, she noticed that the car had stopped. Checking her phone, she saw that it had been 2 hours, Charlie was already out of the car and getting his stuff so she guessed that they had reached their destination. Lifting her head, she tried to get untangled from Maks’ arm, but he wouldn’t let her go. Looking up, she saw that he was still sleeping.

“Maks” She whispered. Nothing.

“Maks, we are here” A little louder, but still no reaction.

Sharna turned around and looked at them. She smiled when she saw Meryl’s predicament.

“He sleeps like a log, and is grumpy as hell when he gets woken up like this. Good luck with that” She opened the door and got out.

“Sharna, don’t leave me, help” All she heard was laughter. She knew about Mr.Grumpy, she had dealt with him a few mornings before he had gotten his coffee.

“Maks” Loud this time. She also tried to shake him, but no luck.

After several more times she realized that the gentle approach wasn’t going to work. She turned her head, which was still resting on his thigh, opened her mouth and bit him through his pants. It wasn’t hard, and it was meant to be playful. 

“What the hell?” His voice startled and he looked around confused.

“It’s your own fault” He stared at her.

“How the hell is you biting me, my fault?”

“You wouldn’t wake up nor let me go” He just looked at her.

“Here I am, offering up my body for your comfort, and this is how you repay me?”

“Well, we are here, and I want to go to sleep in a proper bed, not the backseat of a car. I’m sorry” She was getting worried that he was really mad. She didn’t mean to upset him, she just couldn't wake him up.

“I’m sure there were plenty of other options, all of which are much more rewarding than getting bitten in the thigh” She didn’t catch the playful look in his eye or the smirk on his lips as he said that.

“I’m sorry” Still looking down she turned around and got out of the car. She grabbed her stuff and hurried into the hotel, hoping to get to her room before he caught up with her. Luckily, Charlie was waiting just inside, her room key in his hand. Handing it to her, they got in the elevator. Looking up she saw Maks entering the hotel, staring at her as the elevator doors were closing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl bit Maks, now what

Frick…...frick frick frick frick frick. 

What was she thinking? She wasn’t thinking, that was the problem. And now he was mad at her. 

Although she showered at the rink, she took another one as she got to her room. She needed to calm down after the most idiotic move ever. She bit him. She has never bitten anyone in her life, that she knew of. Her parents had never mentioned that she was a biter as a kid, so it had clearly been picked up as an adult. And how she was going to be able to look him in the eyes the next day, she had no idea. 

Getting into bed, she tried to get comfortable. A thousand thoughts swirling in her head. His face as the elevator doors closed kept popping up every time she closed her eyes. She tried to push it out of her mind, but to no luck. After a while she just gave up, and although she knew it wouldn’t help her falling asleep, at least it would help take her mind of him, and her idiotic move. 

Scrolling through one picture after another of cute puppies lifted her mood. She liked a few of them, they were just so cute. After a while she ran out of puppies. She didn’t think it would be possible, but she ran out. She had already seen all the other ones. And she knew she really should get some sleep. Putting her phone away, she finally felt like she could sleep. 

Nope. 

What the hell was happening? Why couldn’t she sleep? Granted she was upset about her little spat with Maks, but she was also dead tired. One should clearly win over the other in her mind. And it wasn’t as if she had any more adrenaline running through her body at this point. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. 

Look at her phone, she realized that it was 1am. Who would be at her hotel room door at 1am? Grabbing her robe, she walked over to the door and look through the peep hole. Maks. 

Not sure if she wanted to open the door, she hesitated. There was another knock. 

“Meryl, I know you are there, open up”

She opened the door. 

“What are you doing here Maks? 

She didn’t look at him. Hoping he would go away. 

Suddenly she felt his hand grab hers as he walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

“You are not sleeping. Why are you not sleeping? You get maybe 3-4 hours a night, and it’s not enough”

“How do you know I wasn’t sleeping? And why aren’t you sleeping?”

“You were looking at puppies”

She didn’t say anything. What was she suppose to say? They just stood there in silence. He hadn’t let go of her hand, and she didn’t pull away. As much as she was embarrassed about what she done in the car, the feel of her hand in his made her feel calm right away. 

“Well, let’s go to bed then” He hadn’t let go of her hand, so he used it to lead her to the bed. 

She had to say something, should say something, why wasn’t she saying anything? They reached the bed, and he let go of her hand. Taking his jacket and shoes off, he got in, wearing some sweatpants and one of his many undershirts. She just stood there, staring at him, as he got into bed. 

“Are you coming?”

Getting out of her trance, she removed her robe and got into bed. As soon as she had settled in, he came up behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. This felt so good, like this was how it was suppose to be. And the thoughts worried her. She wanted to analyze why she felt like this, but it didn’t take long before she was sound asleep. 

\---

Her alarm went off, and she reached down to the floor to turn it off. Turning back around, she knew he would be gone, just like the night before. What surprised her though was the feeling the thought was giving her. She felt empty, that a part of her was missing. Distressing. She didn’t like it. 

Getting up, she got ready for the day. They were leaving for the dance studio at 10. Heading down to the breakfast area, she saw that the rest of them were already there, all sitting on at the same table. She got her food and headed over. Sitting down next to Maks, he gave her a hug, something he always did. 

“Morning”

“Hi”

Silence. Charlie finished his conversation with Sharna and looked at her. 

“Didn’t sleep well?

“Oh, she did” Shut up Maks. 

Crap. 

Charlie looked back and forth between them.

“Something I should know?” He looked at her especially, his face a question mark. 

Sharna on the other hand was turning her face away, trying to keep it together. Covering her mouth with her hand in order to hide her huge grin. She gave Meryl a side glanz, and she knew Sharna knew something. 

“Eh...umm….I…..she” Shut up, shut up, shut up, you are not helping. She kicked him under the table. 

“He called me earlier to make sure I knew the right time for the car to leave” 

“Ok…” He didn’t believe her, but knowing Charlie, she knew he would leave it...for now. 

They finished up in an awkward silence. Sharna giggled every time she looked at her, Maks wouldn’t even look at her, and Charlie looked between the 3 of them, trying to figure out what is going on. It was with a sigh of relief she finished her food and got up to go get her stuff from the hotel room. Maks hurried after her. 

“I’m sorry. It just slipped out”

“Did you tell Sharna?”

“No, I haven’t told anyone. What we do is our business, not everyone elses”

“And still you went and told Charlie that I slept well?”

“Well, you did, didn’t you?” He gave her a sly grin. 

“That is beside the point”

“Is it?”

“Well, yeah. What we do when we sleep is no ones business but ours”

“What we do? Something you want to tell me babe?”

She was getting flustered. He was making her lose track of her own words.

“Well?”

“Ding”

Saved by the bell. The elevator had reached their floor and she stomped out, and towards her room. Her face dark red. She could hear him laugh at her. It wasn’t a mean laugh, it was a joyful laugh, and she had to smile. She didn’t show him that though. She looked back as she was about the enter her room, and he was standing by his door, waiting for her to look at him, giving her a huge smile when she did. 

\----

It was another day filled with first a dance rehearsal, then ice dance rehearsal, and then the show at night. In between they lunch by themselves, but had an early dinner with Charlie and Sharna. That had been interesting as Sharna kept giving them looks, grinning like a cheshire cat, which made Charlie even more curious.

At the rink Charlie had asked her about that morning, and she had given him a vague explanation about her telling Maks that she couldn’t always sleep when she was high on adrenaline, and that he would ask her every morning if she slept well, since they were doing the SOI shows at night. He wanted to make sure she was getting enough sleep. Not technically a lie. Sort of. She didn’t think he believed her, but he accepted that as an answer for now. 

That night they were staying at the same hotel, then rehearsing at the studio one more time in the morning before Maks and Sharna left to go back to LA. Charlie and herself would be driven to their next location, have a show that night and fly back to LA, arriving late Sunday night. It was exhausting just thinking about it. 

Getting back from the rink after the show she debated on what to do. Should she try to fall asleep by her own or should she ask if he could come over? It was slowly becoming a habit that had to go. He was leaving for LA the next day and would be no where near to hold on to, so she had to be able to sleep on her own. On the other hand, she really needed at good night of sleep, which she knew she would get if he was there. 

Wrapping a towel around her after a shower, she heard a knock on her door, and she knew it was him. She was glad she didn’t have to make the decision, that it was made for her. She opened the door, not realizing how skimpy her towel really was. 

As she opened the door, he just stood there, staring at her.  
“What?”

“Sorry, I can come back later” He kept staring at her. 

“Why?”

Someone was approaching in the hallway, and he gently pushed her in and closed the door. It made her look down, and she realized that the towel was wrapped really low, and it was kind of tight, so it gave her an amazing cleavage. Feeling herself blush, she hurried back into the bathroom where she quickly got dressed in her PJs. Shorts and a tank top as always. 

Opening the door, she saw that Maks sat on the bed, his back to her. He was always on the right side of the bed, she was on the left. He turned as she approached the bed. His shirt and shoes already off, leaving him in his signature sweatpants and undershirt. He smiled as her eye reached his. Without talking, they got into their usual position. She on her left side, his arm wrapped around her stomach, her back pressed against his chest. It didn’t take long before their breathing was insync. 

“Maks?”

“Yeah?”

The rumbling in his chest when he spoke sent shivers up her back. 

“What are we doing?”

“Trying to sleep?”

“Maks”

“I don’t know babe” 

He pulled her tighter to him. She knew she wasn’t going to get more out of him tonight, and she didn’t know if she wanted to. Relishing in the fact that she had him wrapped around her, she soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going through Maks' mind

He felt his alarm vibrate and grabbed it as quick as he could so it wouldn’t wake her. Her alarm would go off in another 45 min. He had made sure to put his ahead of hers. He wanted to be gone before she woke up. 

\-----

The first night when she had called him, he hasn’t know what to think. He would do anything for her, but he didn’t know how to react to this. Ha had gone over, not knowing what to expect. Their whole situation was new to him. He thought about her constantly, wondering what she was doing when they weren’t together, anticipated when they would meet up again. This though, this was new to him, but in a good way. Never had a dance partner consumed so much of his mind. 

When she had indicated that she wanted him to get into bed with her, he had hesitated. Were they really going to do this? What ever this was. Once he got in it had felt so good to wrap his arm around her and pull her tighter to him. It was different than how it was when she was in his arms when they were dancing. This just felt right. Everyone kept telling them how special their relationship was, and this was special. 

That first night he didn’t have an alarm on, but had woken up before she had anyway. It had never felt like that before, having someone in his arms as he had woken up. And that someone happen to be this one. It was intoxicating and it scared him. Not knowing what to do if she woke up while they were still wrapped around each other like that, ha had left her. It had pained him, but he was terrified of how it would make him feel. 

As he had left her room and was heading towards his own, he had heard Charlie’s laughter from around the corner, clearly on the phone, and clearly heading his way. Ha had to quickly turn around and sprint the other way, barely making it around the next corner before Charlie rounded his. Why he felt like he had to run, he didn’t know. But he had no plausible explanation as to why he was coming from that side of the hallway, when his room was clear across to the other side of the hotel, next to Charlie’s. 

For things not to be awkward, he had decided to just act normal during their rehearsal. He knew she would nervous, and he didn’t want her to be. There was no reason she should be. He had asked her about Charlie though, and was happy to know that he had escaped unseen. 

\----

He loved hearing her talk about her skating. She always came alive when she talked about their shows and their fans. You could really tell how much she loved the sport and her partnership with Charlie. It made his heart swell with pride. She was just this amazing, caring, wonderful person that he felt blessed to be a part of her life. 

In the car he had tried to sleep, but all he could focus on was the sounds she was making. Clearly uncomfortable and not able to sleep. Finally he had just suggested that she use him as a pillow. He was surprised when she moved around a bit, and laid down on his lap. His hand automatically went to her waist, the perfect position for it. Their hands intertwined and everything felt like it should again. 

He had woken as soon as the car stopped. Looking down at his lap, he saw perfection. Meryl sleeping, not sensing the commotion of everyone else trying to get out and grab their stuff. Wanting to see what she would do, he closed his eyes, but not before Sharna had given him a wink and a huge grin. He really had to keep from laughing as she tried to wake him up. He didn’t expect her to bite him though. It really startled him. 

It was meant as a joke, he wasn’t really mad, but she was so upset. He had tried to run after her into the hotel, but she was fast, really fast. The look in her eyes as the elevator door closed had broken his heart a little. He never wanted to hurt her, never. Getting his own stuff, he had gone up to his room, and got ready for bed. Like he always did before falling asleep, he had checked his social media accounts to see if any of the family had posted anything interesting. Liking a few pictures, he had checked the activity log and saw that she was liking pictures as well. 

Meryl liked pictures all the time, especially puppy pictures like now, but never at this time of night. She would and should be sleeping. Feeling like it might be his fault, he had decided to go and talk to her. Apologise for pretending to be mad at her. 

Walking up to her door, Sharna had told him the room number, he had raised his hand to knock but hesitated. He was scared. What if she didn’t want him there? What if he made things worse? Who was this person that he was becoming around her? He was a strong, confident, maybe a little cocky, Ukrainian male, born and raised. It was not him to second guess himself. With that little pep talk to himself he had finally knocked. 

By listening at the door, he had heard her footsteps as she approached the door. She hadn’t opened. Knowing that she was there he had told her to, and she did. She had looked so tired. Changing his mind about apologizing, deciding that sleep was more important, the sooner he would get her into bed, the more sleep she would get. She needed sleep. With a little convincing, he got her into bed, and they both had quickly fallen asleep. 

His alarm had gone off before she woke up, and he quickly got up and left. Before reaching the door he had turned one final time. She was still in the position he had left her. On her side. Her hair spilling down her back, and across the pillow. Like a porcelain doll. She had looked so alone in the big bed. Upon closing the door behind him, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Startled he had turned to see Sharna. 

“Hi” 

“It’s not what you think” 

He felt like he had to explain. Normally he didn’t care, what he did was his business, but this was Meryl. And Sharna was dancing with her partner. 

“And what do I think?”

“I….” He hadn’t know what to say. “Please don’t tell Charlie”

“Not for me to tell” With that she had turned around and left, laughing. 

He had sprinted to his own room, afraid of getting caught by the other half of that dance duo. 

The whole breakfast had been a disaster. He was sure Sharna would say something, but then it was him who almost went and blew it all. Their little elevator conversation had amused him though. She so easily got flustered, that pink hue that crept up her face, adorable. He hadn’t told her that Sharna had caught him getting out of her room. She hadn’t asked. He had answered what she had asked. He didn’t know who he was trying to convince. 

That evening he had known he would go to her. He wouldn’t wait for her call, he wouldn’t wait for her to try and fall asleep by herself, he would just go there as if the was the most natural thing in the world. And that is what had scared him too, that it had felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

As she had opened the door, he had lost his tongue. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her. She was still wet from taking a shower, droplets of water running from her hair down her neck, further down between her breasts. Breasts that had been pushed up and together and had given him the greatest view. Standing there she hadn’t known what she was doing to him. Luckily he had been saved by some people in the hallway, which had caused him to push her inside the room. This look was for him, and him only. 

As they were l lying in bed she had asked him what they were doing. He had tried to joke it off, but she insisted. And he had to tell her the truth, he didn’t know.

\-------

Which brought him to this moment. As his alarm has gotten off, he had untangled himself from her and got out of bed. She had tried to follow him, seeking his heat, and it took all his willpower to get out. Looking at her, her tiny form, taking hardly any space, curled up like a little ball. What were they doing? Where were they going? Where would it end? Would it end? What did he want out of this? So many questions, so little answer, was answers he both wanted and didn’t. 

Realising that the following night he wouldn’t be there to help her sleep, he thought about what he could do in order to help her. Taking off the sweater he had just put on, he removed his undershirt before putting the sweatshirt back on again. He put it on his pillow, making sure she would see it. He didn’t know if it would be to any help to her, but it had to be better than nothing. It was all he could do. 

Although she would arrive with Charlie tonight, it would be very late, and with Val at their apartment and Jenna at hers, it was just too risky. He knew she didn’t want anyone to know, just by her reaction at breakfast. What ever they had, whatever it was, it was theirs for now. Time would tell if it would be something to share with the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maks has to leave

She shivered. The warmth that had been there was gone. Rolling over in search of it, she found nothing but cold sheets. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She hated that he left. Why wouldn’t he stay? She didn’t know if it was the idea of him leaving her every time, or the fact that she didn’t want him to leave, that was making her more upset.

She turned to get up, but something black against the white sheets caught her eyes. Grabbing it, she saw that it was his undershirt. Automatically she put it up to her nose and smelled it. Inhaling his scent, she smiled when she realized what he had done. He knew he couldn’t be there for her tonight, so he had left her something in hope that it would help. Who ever said that Maks wasn’t nurturing and caring had never met and gotten to know this amazing man.

———-

Their rehearsal was coming to an end, and the thought of leaving him made her feel dreadful. Neither of them had mentioned his thoughtfulness, and practice had been like any other. They had danced, laughed, joked around, a local TV station came and did an interview, and time had just flown by. They had been alone in the studio for the past hour, working on the last details of their dance.

"That’s it. We are done. This is perfect babe" He let her out of their ending pose and took a few steps back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

She walked over to where their stuff was at and started to gather her things. He came over and watched her. She looked up, a questioning expression on her face.

"Are you going to be ok?"

She knew right away what he was talking about, the problem was, she didn’t know.

"I have to be, I have no choice"

"I’m sorry"

"Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. It’s no ones fault but my own, and I have to fix it" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Babe" He pulled her towards him and enveloped her. She let him, and marveled in the feeling of being in his arms again. She had no idea what was happening to her.

Standing there for what felt like hours, but also just seconds, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Thank you" She pulled his head toward hers, placing a kiss on his cheek. She lingered before she moved a little closer to the edge of his mouth and placed another kiss there. She hovered over the edge of his mouth, not really knowing that to do. She felt him kiss her cheek as well, before he moved to the corner of her mouth and placed another kiss. She could feel the warmth radiating from his lips, just above hers. She didn’t lean in, nor did she pull away. She didn’t know what she wanted, and letting him make the decisions for her, seemed to be the norm these days.

Just as she felt him move, somebody was walking towards their rehearsal studio in a really fast pace with some really loud shoes. They pulled apart, both panting slightly, having held their breath. They looked at each other, not really sure about what had just happen. The person approaching had now reached their door, and it opened.

"Meryl, are you ready? We need to leave" They both turned their head to see one of the production assistance that came along on the trips.

"Yeah, I’ll be out in a min" The girl turned around and left again.

She turned back towards him, looking up at the big brown eyes looking down at her. She bent down to pick up her things, but he was faster than she was.

"I’ll follow you out" She let him. She wasn’t ready to leave him just yet. She felt him grab her hand before leading them out towards the car. He opened the back and put her stuff inside before closing it again and turned towards her. Without words he just pulled her towards him. She rested her head above his heart, feeling it thump underneath his chest. Closing her eyes, she tried to memorise the sound, his smell, and the way his arms wrapped around her felt.

He kissed her forehead before finally let her go, but only enough to where he could look at her.

"What ever the time is, if you need me, call. Okay?"

She just nodded before completely letting go of him. He stood there and watched as she got into the car. She turned one last time and watched him as they drove away.

—-

They were on the plane back to LA after another successful show. Luckily she had been too busy to let the events of the morning occupy her mind. Now on the other hand she had plenty of time. She sat staring out the window, not even attempting to sleep in the hope that exhaustion would let her sleep once she reached LA.

"I thought I was bad with Tanith, but you are way worse"

Her head whipped around towards the voice.

"What?"

"You and Maks"

"Oh there is nothing going on between us" Which wasn’t really a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. Looking around to see if anyone was listening in, she saw that they were almost alone in first class.

"Meryl, I’m not blind"

"I don’t know what is going on Charlie. I wish I knew, but I don’t"

"He makes you happy" It was a statement.

"Yeah, very happy. It isn’t that easy though"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean?"

"He makes you happy in a whole different way than anyone I have seen before, and I have seen them all Meryl. 17 years with each other we have seen each others ups and down and as much as skating makes you happy, no one has ever made you this kind of happy. So I don’t see what the problem is"

She thought about what he had just said. She knew he was right. Maks did make her happy. He made her feel different, but in a good way, a very good way.

"So, what’s stopping you?"

"I don’t know if I can go down this route again"

"This route? Oh, you mean Fedor. Maks is nothing like Fedor. Just because they are both Russian"

"Ukrainian" She interrupted him.

"What?

"Maks is Ukrainian"

"Either way. Just because they speak the same language doesn’t mean they are the same person"

She knew he was right again. She was being irrational.

"All I know Meryl is that Maks looks at you the way I look at Tanith, just 10 times worse. He is walking around like a love sick puppy. And puppies are your specialty, isn’t it?"

He laughed at her, proud of himself for sort of having made a joke on her expense.

She couldn’t help but smile back at him. Charlie always made her feel better. He could always find the positive in a situation, no matter what. She was so grateful for their partnership, but even more so for their friendship. He had been there every time she needed him, comforting her when she needed to be, told her what she needed to hear whether she wanted to or not.

"I’m having trouble sleeping" She decided to talk to him. Maybe he could help her figure out what was going on.

"That’s not new" He looked at her confused. He knew she had always had problems sleeping when she was excited or upset.

"Not like that. I’m having trouble sleeping at night, even if I’m exhausted…"

She hesitated before she added the next part.

"Maks seems to be able to calm me down and get me to sleep"

He looked at her, trying to process what she had just told him.

"So…." He didn’t know what to say.

"Maks has been spending the nights in my room for the past few days"

She had told him. She couldn’t believe she had just told him.

"So something has already happen"

"No, nothing like that" she blushed. "We just sleep. He just holds me"

Ok, this was bordering on too much in regards to how much they usually shared with each other. She didn’t know why she had done it, just that she needed to talk to somebody. Charlie had seen them together, seen how they acted around each other and could help her shed light on the situation.

"Do you want something more to happen? "

The question took her a little by surprise. She didn’t know.

"I don’t know"

"Maybe that is what you need to find out, maybe that is why you can’t sleep. Or maybe it’s your subconscious is already giving you the answer and you are just not listening"

That was deep, especially for Charlie. Tanith was a good influence on him. She had to remember to thank her.

They ended the conversation there. She didn’t know how to answer his last advice and Charlie didn’t push her. He knew her so well and it had felt good to talk to him.

——

Walking into her apartment at 1am Jenna was still up to wish her welcome home. She gave her a big hug and they chatted for a few min before heading to her bedroom. She quickly unpacked and found the items she was looking for. She grabbed a quick shower and brushed her teeth, before climbing into bed dressed in a black undershirt and pj shorts.

She found her phone and saw that she had a message waiting and knew it was from him without even looking. It brought a smile to her face. Upon opening the message she bursted out laughing. Maks had done a selfie while he was wrapped around a body pillow. The text said “It’s just not the same. Miss you”. She quickly took a selfie herself, showing that she was wearing his shirt. She added “Neither is this. Miss you more” before she sent it off. It didn’t take many seconds before he called.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Pillow not doing it for you?"

"Not even close"

"Good"

"That shirt looks way better on you than on me by the way" She laughed at him.

"It’s a bit big, a bit too revealing"

"That’s okay" She could actually hear him grin through the phone as he said that.

"I love wearing it though"

"Does that mean I get to see it on?"

"If you are good"

"Do you want me to be good?"

She was a little surprised with the flirting they had going on. In the rehearsal studio it was a normal thing, but this was new and in a direction they usually never took. And she really liked it.

"Depends"

"On what?"

Crap. She hadn’t planned on answering that one.

"On…"

"On what babe?" His voice had turned husky.

"On what you’ll be wearing" Frick, did she just say that.

"Well, if you are wearing my shirt, then I can’t be wearing any, can I?"

She didn’t answer him right away.

"Babe?"

"I’m still here"

"Got lost in the thought of me half naked? "

"Maks"

"What? It has happen before, it was bound to happen again"

"Has not"

"Do I need to remind you of Disney week?"

"Hey"

"What? We have tape to prove it"

"I did not get lost in the thought of you being half naked. I just said I didn’t mind"

"Thank you, that is all I wanted to know"

"Wait, for what?"

"Well, since you don’t mind me half naked, I can start sleeping more like I normally do"

"Which is how?"

"Normally I sleep completely naked"

"Oh" She thought he would be the type to sleep naked, that didn’t surprise her. It was more the idea of him sleeping naked with her.

"Don’t worry babe. I’ll keep my pants on….for now"

She didn’t know what to say. The idea of sleeping next to him naked intrigued her, more than she cared to admit.

"What?" He had asked her a question while she was contemplating sleeping naked with him.

"I was wondering if you have ever slept naked?"

Ok, this was getting personal. But she actually didn’t mind answering.

"No, not really"

She would always get dressed for bed. And yeah, she wasn’t innocent, but she had always put something on again after.

"Well, we’ll have to change that then"

Wait. What? We? She let the idea sink in before she answered.

"We’ll see"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I had to take a lot of liberties. We don’t know how it happen, but this is my take on it.
> 
> I hope you like it. I’m grateful for all feedback.

She yawned.

"Conversation not interesting enough for you babe?"

She laughed.

"Just kidding. I’ll let you go so you can hopefully get some sleep"

"No, not yet" She bursted out.

"Okay"

"I just like listening to your voice"

"And I to yours"

"Could you maybe, only if you know one, and have the time, and don’t mind…"

"Tell me what you want babe. I’ll do anything"

"Do you know a fairytale?"

"A fairytale?"

"Yeah. I know it’s silly and childish, but I have always loved them"

"I know a few, but only the ones babushka told me, and they are all in Russian"

"I don’t mind. I just want to hear your voice"

"Okay. Now get comfortable and try to fall asleep"

She got really comfortable, put the phone on speaker, put it next to her, and closed her eyes.

"I’m ready"

"So one of my favorite fairy tales is called The Frog Princess. It’s about this tsar who has 3 sons and he tells them that he wants them to get married and give him grandchildren. They have to take their bow and arrow, shoot an arrow in a direction and find a wife where it lands"

He started speaking in Russian and she just loved the tone of his voice. It was soothing. She could feel herself getting more and more tired. She tried to fight it, she wanted to keep listening to his voice, but it was a lost cause. Last thing she remember before everything went black was Maks telling her to sleep tight my princess.

Waking up the next morning she actually felt rested, despite only a few hours of sleep. She found her phone next to her, Maks of course having hung up after she had fallen asleep. There was a message from him saying *Morning babe. Hope you slept well. You don’t have to be in until Jenna has to come in, so relax and enjoy your morning. Oh, and you have the cutest snore*

What? She did not snore.

She picked up her phone and found his number under last called numbers and hit call. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy, full of sleep. She then realized that she probably had woken him up.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I didn’t check to see what time it was"

"It’s okay babe. I have to get up anyway"

"Yeah but you deserve all the sleep you can get after last night"

"Babe, my alarm will go off in 10 min. It’s okay"

"Okay good, because I’m actually calling because I’m mad at you"

"Mad at me? For what?"

"Yes. I mad because I do not snore" Putting pressure on the not part.

He burst out laughing.

"It’s not funny. I have never snored nor do I snore now"

"So there has been someone to confirm that you don’t that as of late?"

"Well, you should know, shouldn’t you?"

"Well, I’m telling you that you snore. Now when we sleep together you don’t, but we are curled up together. But w hen you sleep by your self, you snore"

"I don’t snore"

"No one else has told you that you snore?" His voice serious again.

She knew what he was indicating. He knew it had happen, but they hadn’t talked about it. She didn’t really want to talk about it, but she knew she owed it to him to tell him about it.

"Not really" She grew quiet.

"Babe, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to"

He knew her so well. How could someone she met not even 2 months ago know her so well, and someone she was in a relationship with not really know her at all?

"It’s okay. I want to tell you, if that’s okay"

"I’ll listen to anything you want to tell me"

She didn’t really know where to begin.

"Charlie and I started so young. And although we got a normal upbringing, it still wasn’t normal. We never did what everyone else did, but we did what we wanted to do, which was to skate. Neither of us really dated or anything like that as we grew up. It was all about skating. We got older and the only people around were skaters or related to skating. When Charlie started dating Tanith things change a little. I was happy for him, I really was and I still am. I love Tanith. He so deserves someone like Tanith. And he never took from our time at the rink or anything other we had to do, but of course his time outside the rink was now filled with Tanith. Which was fine, but I guess I sometimes felt like the third wheel whenever they invited to tag along. I wanted someone for me. Despite the rumors around him, he was a nice guy. His brief thing with Tanith was long over and that was never an issue. We hung out a lot and things just progressed naturally. I loved him. No, I thought I loved him. I know now that it wasn’t love. It was infatuation"

She didn’t need to say his name. She knew he knew who she was talking about. He didn’t say anything, just let her take her time.

"As we started preparing for Sochi, all my time and focused was on that. And even though he knew what it takes to reach the level where we are at, he still complained about it. He meant I wasn’t making him a priority. That I wasn’t thinking of his needs. That the gold wasn’t so important, I already had an Olympic medal. He just didn’t get me and what Charlie and I had been working towards for the past 4 years. And then came all the rumors about him and other girls. At this point we had been together for some time and he told me they weren’t true. I gave him the benefit of the doubt. We didn’t really spend much time together for the last 3 months before Sochi. Last time I saw him was at Christmas. It was awkward, but we didn’t really change things. We kept saying things would be better after Sochi. It didn’t"

She doesn’t have a lot of regrets in life, but how she handled this whole situation was one. It should never have lasted as long as it did. He really didn’t know her, didn’t get her ambition and what she was about. Maks on the other side had done nothing but support her both on the dance floor and on the ice. More so than he ever did.

"We tried, but we both knew it wasn’t working. He wanted to try though, but I knew it wasn’t meant to be. Even though it was technically over a long time ago, I finally talked to him about the day after our cha cha cha. In my mind we were over months ago. I was done processing, I knew it would never be him. And it could never be him after this"

She didn’t know what this was. But it was so much more than what she had had with him had ever been. That she knew. It felt great to have told Maks. To have it over with. To know that it wasn’t between them, not that it ever would, but it was aired out so to speak. He hadn’t said anything.

"Maks?"

"I’m here"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just not liking the idea that someone might have hurt you. That someone important in your life didn’t support you like you deserved, that they weren’t there for you. I’m sorry"

"Don’t be sorry. I had so many other people in my life that did. And even more now. It’s okay. I have learned from it. It has given me a clear picture of what I want, and he is not it. I have put that chapter of my life behind me. It’s over, and has been for a while"

"Good"

"Yeah"

Another silence. And then, as she has come to know Maks, he burst out.

"You still snore though"

She laughed. Right away she felt better. That was Maks. He always made her feel better. And she loved that about him.

"Thanks Maks. Thanks for always making me feel better. For supporting me, for helping me, for everything"

"It’s nothing to thank me for. I’ll do anything for you babe. And you’ll always have my support, no matter what happens"

She knew that. She felt that. And it made her smile. It made her feel safe. It made her feel special. Special in a whole new way.

"I know, but thank you"

"Your welcome"

Another silence. A lot of thoughts running through her head. She was changing, in a good way. And she was excited to see where this journey would take her.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"We should get ready. We have one last runthrough before dress rehearsal and then the show. I can’t wait babe"

"Me neither"

"I’ll see you soon"

"Soon"

They hung up. She smiled. She is so glad she decided to talk to him about it. Now she could just put everything behind her and move forward without anything holding her back. What forward meant she didn’t know, but if the past week was an indication, she was liking it.

Finally getting out of bed, she walked out into the kitchen, mind occupied, smile on her face, not realizing what she was wearing. Or how little she was wearing.

"Stop"

She stopped abruptly and looked up. Jenna was sitting at the kitchen table, pointing at her.

"What?"

"That is not your shirt"

Crap. She forgot she was wearing Maks’ shirt.

"Sure it is"

"Don’t even try girl. I know that shirt, or should I say I know someone who has a lot of these shirts, and if I’m not mistaken, this one has been worn by this someone"

"I don’t know what you are talking about"

It was worth a try, but she knew Jenna wasn’t blind nor dumb.

"Nice try. Spill. NOW. Why are you wearing one of Maks’ shirts?"

"It’s no big deal. I must have taken it by mistake from the rehearsal studio and then put it on in the dark last night. I was dead tired"

"Wrong answer. Try again" she was grinning from ear to ear.

She gave up.

"He gave it to me"

"And?" Grinning even more and nodding.

"And it’s not what you think. Get your head out of the gutter"

"Then give me a logical explanation that doesn’t involve the gutter"

She knew Jenna wouldn’t give up. And as much as her relationship with Maks had surprised her, so had her relationship with Jenna. She had become a really great friend. She decided to try one more tactic.

"Let me just quickly grab my robe, I feel kind of exposed"

She slowly walked into her room to get her robe, making sure she used as much time as possible.

"Hauling the time is not going to work. I already know we are riding in together, so I’ll get it out of you one way or the other"

She knew she was right so she might as well just tell her, so she did.

Jenna hung unto her every word. Awwing every time Maks had done something adorable, Jenna’s word, and encouraging her every time she hesitated. After she had told her everything, well, not every little detail, but the short version of what had happen the past week, Jenna was grinning from ear to ear.

"So when are going to do more than just sleep?"

"Jenna"

"What? Don’t even try to tell me that the thought hasn’t crossed your mind"

It had. She couldn’t deny that, but she would never say it out loud.

"If, and that is a big if, Maks and I decide to move our friendship in that direction, it will be our business and ours only"

"Oh girl, you are in such denial. You guys are way past the friends stage already"

"I don’t know what you are talking about "

She got up and headed back to her bedroom.

"Denial" Jenna yelled from the kitchen.

She just shook her head and smiled. If her head wasn’t full enough of thoughts from her conversation with Maks, it sure was now. Thoughts that made her blush, thoughts that had been fleeting until now, suddenly became vivid images in her head. Images she had to get out of her head before she met Maks. If not this could make for a very Interesting afternoon and evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut. Serious smut!!!!!! Stay away if you shouldn’t read this.
> 
> What happened at the team rehearsal, and more importantly, what happens after.

She got ready to head to the studio. She was excited about their dance. It felt amazing to dance, their connection was sharp, lines were perfect, and the whole thing osed sensuality.

In the car Jenna kept asking her for more details, but she didn’t budge. She had never been one to talk a lot about her personal life, not even to her friends. And what was going on between herself and Maks was just so new and different and exciting, she wanted to keep it to herself for now.

They pulled into the lot and she saw that Maks was waiting for her just inside the door. As he saw her a huge smile spread across his face.

"I’m calling that the Meryl smile" Jenna spoke to her.

"What?"

"That huge smile on Maks’ face. That’s new. That is all because of you"

"Don’t be ridiculous"

"Trust me. I might not have known Maks that long, but that smile is all new, courtesy of you"

She didn’t answer, all she could do was stare at him and smile back. As the car stopped, she almost jumped out of the car and moved quickly into the building. As she came within arms reach, he pulled her into his embrace. She marveled at the feel of his arms around her. It felt so right. Like she belonged. She buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. Musky, with a hint of citrus. He smelled like Maks. Perfect. She felt Maks dip his face into her hair, pulling her even tighter against him.

"You might want to get a room before you start undressing each other"

They both looked up as Jenna passed them with huge grin and a wink as she continued further into the building.

"You told her" It was more of a statement then a question.

"I had to. I walked into the kitchen wearing your shirt and she knew right away it was yours. I tried to give her another explanation, but she wouldn’t give up"

"Sounds like Jenna"

" Don’t worry, I gave her the cliffsnotes version"

"We have a cliffsnotes version?"

"Did you want me to give her the detailed version?"

"No, no details please"

They completely untangled from each other and got their stuff before heading to their rehearsal room. They did one last runthrough of their routine before they had to get ready for dress rehearsal.

As they were waiting their turn, Charlie and Sharna walked passed them.

"Maksim" Charlie never called Maks that.

"Charles"

Sharna gave her a hug and told her they would kill it. As she looked up, she saw Charlie giving Maks a look before he used his fingers to indicate that he was watching him. Oh Charlie, you are the least intimidating person around she thought.

"You told Charlie too?"

"I had to. He knew something was up back at the hotel and we always talk about everything"

She looked up at him thinking he might be mad, but he just smiled at her.

"I’m glad you have someone to talk to babe"

She couldn’t believe this man, then again she could. Always thinking about others first.

They had a great dress rehearsal, everything went according to plan. The show itself was even better. They got a perfect score. It felt amazing, and she was so happy for him. He deserved it. She was on a high. It was a different high than when she skated, but it felt just as amazing.

After the show and the audience had left, they all gathered in the skybox. They were picking teams for the group dance. Again they tried to pit her and Charlie against each other by making them team captains. She picked the perfect team with Danica, Amy, and Candace. This was going to be awesome.

She quickly changed out of her costume into some comfortable clothes before a car drove her from the ABC studio to the rehearsal studio. Maks took his own car. At the studio she changed again, this time into some hotpants and a comfortable top.

They all gathered at the steps and talked about what they were going to do. It was mostly for the camera. She was ready to get going and start rehearsing. The faster they started, the quicker they could get out of there. After having talked for a few minutes, she jumped up and demanded they start.

They did parts of the individual part first, before they did the group stuff. Once they got to the group, it was decided that they would do some partner switching. Maks worked with Candace. At first she didn’t mind at all, but Candace was putting her legs and hands all over him and he had his hands on Candace. Hands that belonged to her, hands that was to be used on her only. She didn’t like it one bit and it showed in her face. She was not the jealous type, but this was really bothering her and she didn’t like it. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship of sort so she had no right, but she couldn’t control her feelings.

It didn’t help that Maks kept teasing her. First about her taking initiative as to which dance moves they could try. He did it both in front of the rest of the group and when they talked to the camera by themselves. She wasn’t really embarrassed, but it still made her blush when he pointed it out.

And then, when she thought he hadn’t notice her disapproving look at him and Candace, he came over as she was looking for something in her bag.

"Are you jealous babe?"

"Of course not" Frick

"I’d believe you, if it weren’t for the fact that you are a horrible liar"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me"

"I’m not jealous" She walked over to the rest of the group, hoping he would leave the topic alone.

They continued rehearsing to a point where they all felt like they had a good base for the next day. She had ignored him for the most part of the rest of the rehearsal, especially as he was joking around with Candace. She was not amused.

He had tried to talk to her several times, but she would either ignore him or give him short one syllable answers. She could tell he was frustrated. And to make sure that he knew two could play that game, she made sure to first pay extra attention to Derek as he was explaining their move as well as press herself a little more than necessary into Maks as they did a very seductive move.

Both herself and Maks had put their stuff in the same corner, a bit away from the rest. As she walked over he followed her.

"Please don’t be mad at me babe"

"I’m not mad"

"What’s wrong then?"

"Nothing"

"Babe" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn’t help herself, she leaned into him.

"Talk to me babe"

"Not here"

"Come home with me" it was a statement.

"No"

"Please" He was begging.

"Not tonight"

"We can’t leave it like this. Obviously I have done something to upset you, and I’m sorry. I can’t stand the thought of you leaving me like that. Please"

She could see the desperation and hurt in his eyes. She couldn’t take it.

"Ok" She knew she shouldn’t, things had changed between them. The change was in her. She had all these emotions that he brought forth in her.

She wasn’t sure if she was ready to take the next step, no matter how much she wanted to. On the other hand, she couldn’t stand being away from him. She wanted his presence around her.

They gathered their things and headed towards exit.

"Wait here a minute, I’ll be right back"

Maks left his things and headed outside. She couldn’t see what he was doing, but he came back a few min later. She looked at him questioningly.

"We’ll take my car, but I don’t want them to film is leaving together so I have promised that we’d answer a few question in exchange for them turning the camera off"

"Oh"

They grabbed their stuff and headed out. Arms around each other. They headed towards Henry, one of the paparazzi that was always there. He asked her about Drew leaving, which she was upset about. He was such a great guy. Then he asked about them. They gave him a vague answer about clicking. Lots of clicking. If he only knew. Then Maks started talking about streaking. Running across a bridge streaking. She laughed at him. All the things that came out of his mouth. They finished and heat towards the car, both turning to make sure they turned the camera off.

They got in the car and drove off. He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He kept looking back and forth between her and the road ahead, giving her hand a light squeeze as to reassure her that she was doing the right thing. He tried to talk to her, but she kept looking out the window.

They arrived at his place. It wasn’t the first time she had been there. He had cooked for her several times, sometimes just the two of them, other times with Val and Jenna, and sometimes even Tony. Like the night before their Foxtrot, when they knew she would leave him the next night. They both hated that she had to leave. She would be gone the whole week as her and Charlie had to practice for the SOI show.

This time it felt different. And it was different. He led her into the apartment by her hand.

"Are you hungry babe?"

She just nodded in response

"Do you want to take a shower? I’m just going to heat up some leftovers"

"If you don’t mind"

"Of course not. You can either use the bathroom in the guest bedroom or the one in my bedroom. There are towels under the sink in both, just take which ever one you want"

"Okay" She grabbed her bag and started to head towards the guest bedroom but changed her mind and walked into his. She hadn’t really been into his bedroom before, but had seen him walk in and out of it while she had been over on previous occasions.

She didn’t know what to expect as she walked into his bedroom. It was painted white with, that didn’t surprise her, with dark heavy drapes covering the windows. The bed was huge, covered with white linens. There was a nightstand on each side, but clearly the right side was the only one in use. There was a dresser covering one of the walls as well as a full size mirror and one of those old fashion standing clothing hanger. It was very much him she thought.

She headed into the bathroom, which was as neat and tidy as his bedroom. There was both a shower and a jacuzzi, again not surprising her. She found the towels as promised and got in the shower. It felt great to get all the makeup off and all the hairspray out off her hair. She thought about what she was doing here. Not only here at his house, but also in his shower. Not finding a good answer she decided to see what happens.

She finished showering and dried off. Wrapping the towel around her hair she looked through her bags for clean clothes but came up empty. It had all been used and she hated putting on dirty clothes after a shower. Debating what to do, she decided it was the only thing she could do.

She found another towel and wrapped it around herself before heading into his bedroom. She walked over to the dresser and carefully opened a drawer. Bingo. Inside she find normal white t-shirts. Taking one, she closed it before she opened the drawer next to it and found the second item she was looking for. She hurried back into the bathroom and got dressed. She found a blow dryer which she used to get the worst of the wetness out of her hair.

She made sure to leave the bathroom as tidy as she found it before she headed back to the kitchen. There was some amazing smells coming from it. As she rounded the corner, she could see Maks in front of the stove. His hair was wet, and he was dressed in clean clothes, meaning he had taken a shower too. It dawned on her that he hadn’t been able to use his own bathroom thanks to her, and she felt bad. She knew how particular he was about his apartment and his stuff.

"I’m sorry I used your bathroom"

"Don’t be sorry, I told yo….."

His words died as he turned around. He just stared at her, his mouth open. At first she thought she might have overstepped as she stood there dressed in nothing but a pair of his loose boxers and one of his white t-shirts. The look on his face told her otherwise though. She grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it a little out as if a dress before she asked.

"You like?"

He didn’t answer. Instead he walked over to her in 3 long strides and pushed her gently against the wall. He looked down at her for what felt like an eternity, but was more like a second, before he finally bent down and captured her lips. It was hard yet soft, demanding as well as asking. It was everything and more than she never knew she wanted from a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in order to get closer to him. He easily picked her up so her face came up to his level. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist drawing herself even closer to him. He walked them to his bedroom, pushing her up against the door after he closed it. Their kissing was frantic, both trying to get as close as possible. Their to tongues playing together, wrestling to see who could come deeper. He pulled back a little and looked at her.

"Forgive me" Desperation in his voice.

"I forgive you"

"Please forgive me" It was like he hadn’t heard her.

"I forgive you Maks"

He captured her mouth again, demanding entrance. She gave it willingly. She found the hem of his shirt and started tugging at it. Maks must had realized that he would have to let her go in order to get his clothes off, so he turned around and carried her over to the bed. He sat her down on the bed before he pulled his shirt off. He then went for hers, throwing it in the same direction as his own.

He stood there, just staring at her.

" Perfection"

She moved further onto the bed and he followed her. His mouth found hers again before moving down her neck, leaving a wet trail which sent shivers up her back.

He found her nipple and a moan escaped her mouth. She had never thought of her nipples as being a very erogenous zone, but the way this man was sucking, her whole body was turning to jelly, tingling all over the place. And he made sure to give both nipples equal attention.

He continued his exploration down her body with his mouth. Reaching the hem of his boxers, he hooked one fingers on each side before starting to slide them off. She helped him by lifting her butt. Once she was completely naked, Maks went back to staring at her. Normally she would feel a bit self conscious, but this man had made her feel nothing but sexy since the day she met him.

She sat up and pulled at the hem of his pants, which brought Maks back to her. He helped her get rid of his pants before she pushed her back on the bed, mumbling something about ladies first. He gave her a quick but passionate kiss before continuing his journey down her body again. A kiss to each nipple before settling between her legs. Using his mouth and tongue on her clit, left her breathless, at the same time begging for more. He brought her right to the brink, before he pushed 2 fingers into her. She let out a small cry, her body shaking, her breath coming in and out rapidly. She had never had an orgasm like it. He held her as she calmed down, slowly kissing his way up her body again.

"You are so forgiven"

He grinned from ear to ear, like he knew this would do the trick.

"Don’t get too smug" She said jokingly before leaning up to him and giving him a kiss. At the same time she pushed him over on his back. For the first time she got a good view of his member. She had felt it plenty of times, but taking it in her hand, it felt even bigger than what she thought it already was. She carefully stroked him, causing deep moans escaping his mouth. Then she did something she thought she would never do, but she felt so safe and secure in herself due to Maks, that she wanted to try.

She slowly bent down and stuck her tongue out. Slowly she let it swirl over the head. He moaned. Opening her mouth even more, she took the whole head of his member in her mouth and she could feel him shudder. She continued to let her tongue swirl around, producing more sounds from Maks.

"Maks"

Was he moaning his own name?

"Maks. Dude where are you?"

It was becoming louder

"Maks, there is food burning in the kitchen, where the hell are you man?

Crap. It was Val. Maks had realized what was about to happen the same second as she had. Frick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I first wrote this story from Meryl's view and it just wasn't working. I was also writing her character angry, which didn't fit at all. Then michellelabelle36 offered to read through the entire fic again and help me out. I ended up doing the same, and we both came to this conclusion separately. Hopefully it was the right choice. Hope you like it. Feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> SMUT WARNING!!!!!

"Come home with me" it was a statement.

"No"

"Please" He was begging.

"Not tonight"

"We can't leave it like this. Obviously I have done something to upset you, and I'm sorry. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me like that. Please"

He was desperate. He hated the whole situation. This wasn’t them.

"Ok"

He was relieved. He didn’t want them to leave it like that, he had to fix it.

They gathered their things and headed towards exit. He knew there would be paparazzi outside, and he really didn’t want them to film as she got into his car and they drove away together. He got an idea.

"Wait here a minute, I'll be right back"

He went outside and saw that Henry was there, Henry was always there. He walked over to him and whispered in his ear. They made a deal, a deal which he hoped he would follow. He walked back inside to Meryl.

"We'll take my car, but I don't want them to film is leaving together so I have promised that we'd answer a few question in exchange for them turning the camera off"

"Oh"

They grabbed their stuff and headed out. Arms around each other. They went towards Henry. He asked her about Drew leaving, which she answered eloquently as always. When Henry asked about them, and their relationship, he just threw an answer out there. Clicking, lots of clicking. And somehow ended up talking about running across a bridge, and streaking. Which produced a giggle from Meryl, the most beautiful sound. They finished and walked towards the car. The camera light was still on, so they both turned to make sure they would turn it off, which they did.

As the drove out from the lot, he took her hand and interlaced their finger. His eyes darting between her and the road. He gave her hand a few squeezes, telling her it would be ok. He tried to talk to her, but she kept looking out the window.

They arrived at his apartment. He ran around the car and got the door for her. It was something he always did, so she had stopped opening it herself. He grabbed their stuff and carried inside. She stepped in, looking around. It wasn’t the first time she was there, but she was giving of a different vibe than before.

"Are you hungry babe?"

She just nodded in response

"Do you want to take a shower? I'm just going to heat up some leftovers"

"If you don't mind"

"Of course not. You can either use the bathroom in the guest bedroom or the one in my bedroom. There are towels under the sink in both, just take which ever one you want"

"Okay" She grabbed her bag and disappeared down the hallway.

He grabbed the leftovers from the fridge and turned on the oven. Putting the food in an oven proof dish, he put it inside the oven. Normally he wouldn’t leave food unattended, but it was on a low heat in the oven, he had time to grab a quick shower.

He grabbed his bag before heading towards his room. As he got closer, he saw that the door was ajar. He always closed it and he was the last to leave the apartment that morning, meaning Meryl was in there. It made is heart flutter a little knowing she chose his bathroom, the she felt comfortable enough to go in there. He was about to head to the guest bathroom when he saw that the door to the bathroom was ajar as well. He took a step closer to get a better look.

She was standing in front of the mirror. She had gotten all of the pins out and her hair was cascading down her back. She reached for the hem of her top and pulled it over her head. She slowly removed the rest of her clothes, carefully folding them and putting them by the sink. He could only see her from behind, but what a behind. The curve of her hips, the shape of her butt, it was nothing like his wildest imagination, it was better. He was standing there in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize that she was out of his sight, already in the shower.

He hurried and took a shower, changing into some clean clothes before heading back to the kitchen. He didn’t hear her come back to the kitchen and was a bit startled when she suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry I used your bathroom"

"Don't be sorry, I told yo....."

His words died as he turned around. He just stared at her, his mouth open. He had never seen anything so perfect in his entire life. There was tiny Meryl, dressed in one of his boxers and a t-shirt. She could have skipped the boxers, they were barely visible under the t-shirt, which was the length of a dress on her.

"You like?"

Like? Dumbest question ever, even dumber than his about her spins. He didn’t know what he was doing, his body had a mind of its own. He walked over to her in 3 long strides and pushed her gently against the wall. He looked down at her for what felt like an eternity, but was more like a second, before he finally bent down and captured her lips. It was hard yet soft, demanding as well as asking.

His mind exploded. Never had he expected kissing her would feel like this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He easily picked her up so her face came up to his level. Her legs wrapped around him right away, drawing them even closer. He walked them to his bedroom, pushing her up against the door after he closed it. Their kissing was frantic, both trying to get as close as possible. Their to tongues playing together, wrestling to see who could come deeper. He pulled back a little and looked at her.

"Forgive me" He was desperate. He needed her to forgive him for whatever he had done before he would go any further.

"I forgive you"

"Please forgive me" He had to make sure he heard her right.

"I forgive you Maks" Relief washed over him.

He captured her mouth again, demanding entrance. She gave it willingly. She found the hem of his shirt and started tugging at it. He realized what she was trying to do, so he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and sat her down at the end. He pulled off his shirt before he went for hers, throwing it in the same direction as his own.

He stood there, just staring at her.

"Perfection"

She moved further onto the bed and he followed her. His mouth found hers again before moving down her neck, leaving a wet trail which caused her skin to form goose bumps. He found her nipple and a moan escaped her mouth. He enjoyed the sounds coming from her and made sure to give both nipples equal attention. He continued his exploration down her body with his mouth. Reaching the hem of his boxers, he hooked one fingers on each side before starting to slide them off her. She helped him by lifting her butt. Once she was completely naked, he went back to staring at her. She was the epitome of perfection.

She sat up and pulled at the hem of his pants, which brought him back to her. He helped her get rid of his pants before he pushed her back on the bed, mumbling something about ladies first. He gave her a quick but passionate kiss before continuing his journey down her body again. A kiss to each nipple before settling between her legs. Using his mouth and tongue on her clit, he could hear her gasp for air, at the same time beg for more. He took his time, alternating between sucking and licking. Her body reacting differently, but always with pleasure. He brought her right to the brink, before he pushed 2 fingers into her. She let out a small cry, her body shaking, her breath coming in and out rapidly. Her body was thrashing. He held her as she calmed down, slowly kissing his way up her body again.

"You are so forgiven"

He grinned from ear to ear, knowing that it would do the trick.

"Don't get too smug" She said jokingly before leaning up to him and giving him a kiss. At the same time she pushed him over on his back. She stopped and took a long look at his member. She carefully took it in her hands, and thought he was going to lose it there and then. He tried to stay quiet, but he couldn’t help himself, this woman was going to be the death of him. As he thought the thought, Meryl bent down and stuck her tongue out and let it swirl over the head. He groaned. He felt like a teenager again, he didn’t know how long he would be able to hold it. And losing it after just a few minutes would seriously hurt his pride.

As she engulfed him completely, he didn’t care about pride anymore, he just wanted her to never stop. He shuddered, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Maks"

Why was she saying his name

"Maks. Dude where are you?"

It was becoming louder

"Maks, there is food burning in the kitchen, where the hell are you man?

Crap. That was not Meryl, that was Val, and it was coming closer.

"Shit" They both straighten up.

"What do we do?" She looked panicked.

"He won't come in"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's a guy th...."

That is all that he was able to say before they both saw that the door was slowly opening.

"Bro, are you al....." He saw something white in the corner of his eye.

"Get out"

"What's going on?"

"Get out"

"Sorry, I got worried. There was black smoke in the kitchen and you weren't answering"

"Leave"

"Fine, don't thank me for saving your ass"

He let out a sigh of relief. He then heard a giggle from under the sheets. A giggle that soon turned into a full on laughter. He lifted the sheets.

“You think that was funny?”

“Not really, but sort of” She was able to say between laughing so hard.

“We almost burnt down the kitchen”

“We?”

“Well, I’m not alone here, am I”

“You were the one who couldn’t keep your mouth or hands to yourself”

“ I don’t hear you complaining”

“Well, eh….no…” A blush crept up on her face, and she looked so adorable.

He pulled the sheets down, but she pulle them back up again.

"It's safe"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" 

"That is what you said the last time as well"

"I'm sure babe"

She reappeared from underneath the sheets, still giggling. .

"Did he see anything?"

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure"

“I thought you told Val to stay out”

“I had other things on my mind, so it slipped. Sorry”

“Oh yeah, what other things might that have been?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well….I….you….we”

“Oh, so you had this planned all along?” Her voice sounded stern.

“No, not like that. It was just that you….and….practice….and my boxers…” He was babbling. He didn’t babble. She was making him sound like a babbling idiot.

She laughed at him. The most beautiful sound. He saw the mischievous look in her eyes and realized that she was teasing him. He charged at her, making her squeal. Tickling her to the point where she could hardly form a word.

“Maks...please stop”

“Why?”

“Val” That made him stop. Why was she bringing his brother up again?

“Val?”

“I don’t want him to hear us”

“Crap” She was right. He was sure he hadn’t left the house.

He looked at her for a long time. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky.

“What do we do?”

“Oh, I can think of plenty of things” He grinned and rose an eyebrow at her.

“Besides that. If you think you are getting lucky with your brother in the house, think again”

“I am already lucky” He leaned in and kissed her. She responded immediately, deepening the kiss. Their tongues twirling together, dancing like they the two of them did on the dance floor. He pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel her body close to his. She lifted a leg and straddled him, his member who wasn’t too happy about Val’s intrusion, was coming to life again, and was peeking up between them.

They continued to make out, her hands was roaming his body, one in his hair, scratching his head just the way he liked it, the other running up and down his back. He let go of her mouth and started to trail down her neck, but she moved his head up to face again.

“Be nice”

“But….” He was whimpering. This was torture. He wanted her so bad, which was very evident between them.

“Do you promise to be quiet?”

“I’ll try” He wasn’t sure what she had planned.

She scooted a little backwards, away from him. He started to protest, but all that stopped as her hand grabbed his erection.

He groaned. Loud.

“Hey” She looked at him sternly, but with a hint of a grin on her mouth.

“Sorry”

She started to work him, stroking up and down, letting her thumb travel across the head. He threw his head backwards, biting his teeth together in order not to moan. She was really going to be the death of him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was concentrating. It made him realize that maybe this wasn’t something she had done too often, maybe never.

“Babe, look at me” She did.

“You are doing everything right, so so right”

“Yeah?” He could see relief spread across her face.

“Yea….” it disappeared into a groan. She was doing it so so right.

He held on to her with one of his hands, making sure she wouldn’t go away again like last time. With the other he held on to the sheets, concentrating on not making a sound, which was becoming more and more difficult. Especially when she grabbed his balls with her second hand, moving them lightly between her fingers. FUCK.

He felt himself start to twitch, knowing he was so close. He leaned his forehead against hers, panting.

“Please don’t stop” He was begging.

She didn’t. She continued to stroke him, using the pre cum as lubrication. She sped up her movements, gripping him firmer. He knew he wasn’t going to be quiet, so he captured her mouth with his as as he came, spilling all over both of them. Groaning and moaning into her mouth as she milked him for all his worth. He continued to kiss her, as if to thank her for what she had just done.

She finally let go of him, both his now not so erect member, and his mouth. He whimpered. He never whimpered. She crawled off him and got off the bed.

“Babe, where are you going?” He sounded desperate for her not to leave him.

“Relax Maks, I’m just going to clean up” She was laughing at him.

Looking down at himself, he realized he needed to clean off as well, and jumped out of bed and walked after her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower as she stood by the sink, washing her hands.

“Join me” He told her.

“I just took a shower”

“Well, I made you all kinds of dirty” He grinned, referring to him having his way with her earlier.

“Be nice” She stepped past him into the shower.

“I’m always nice” He grinned and stepped in after her.

He took the soap she had in her hands from her, and started to work up some lather before setting it aside. He reached for her, but she swatted his hands away.

“Be nice I said”

“I’ll be nice, but you also need to be washed. You are very very dirty”

She grinned at him and didn’t swatt his hands away as he reached for her again. He started with her hands, working up the arms, down her chest, avoiding her nipples, he was being nice, as promised. Down the curve of her hips, her strong shapely legs and up again. He turned her around and went to work on her back, but this time made sure to let his hands run across her behind on his way down her legs. On the way up again, he grabbed both the cheeks and squeezed them. She squealed.

“My turn” She grabbed the soap and used in on his body, making sure to wash every inch, excluding where he wanted her to wash the most. She just grinned at him as she approached and then passed it, not even an inch away. They finished their little torture of each other and rinsed off. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed just one towel. She tried to take it, but he moved it out of her reach.

“I’ll do it”

“I can dry myself Maks”

“I know, but I’ll do it” And she let him.

He first wrapped the towel around her before drying of every inch. He made sure to spend extra time on her beast, it was very important that they were dry. Oh, and let’s not forget that perky butt of hers. She just laughed at him, letting him have his fun. When he found her to be dry enough, he gave her the towel and grabbed one for himself. Quickly drying off before wrapping it around his waist.

Meryl disappeared into the bedroom, but came back after a minute, dressed in his boxers and t-shirt again.

“Babe, why are you dressed?”

“We are going to bed, aren’t we?”

He didn’t say anything else, but continued to brush his teeth. She stood beside him and found her toothbrush in her bag. It dawned on him how normal this felt, how this was the way it was suppose to be. It made his heart swell. They both finished up and went back into the bedroom. She stood in front of the bed, as if she was unsure if she should get in or not.

He walked up and stood behind her. He lifted the hem of his shirt and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers that she was wearing. He pushed them past her hips, and they fell on their own.

“Maks?”

“It’s okay”

He grabbed the hem of the shirt, and lifted it over her head. She lifted her arms and let him. He let go of the shirt and it fell to the floor next to the boxers. He then loosened the toweled he had around his waist and it hit the floor with a thud.

“Let’s get to bed babe”

She turned around and looked at him, as if to ask him if they were really doing this. He nodded and she turned back around and got into bed. She scooted over to the left side, and he climbed in after her. She turned to face him.

“Thank you”

“For what babe?”

“For everything”

“It should be me thanking you. So thank you”

With that he gave her a long and deep kiss before he made her turn around and he spooned her. This was life. This was what he dreamt of, but never knew he could have. This was perfection. He didn’t care if she heard him or not as he whispered into her hair.

“I love you Meryl Davis”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT Galore

She watched him as he walked up to her and stood behind her. She wasn’t startled, but rather a little surprised as pushed the boxers she was wearing to the floor.

“Maks?”

“It’s okay”

She automatically lifted her arms as he started to pull her shirt over her head. She then heard the thud of his towel falling to the floor.

“Let’s go to bed babe”

She realized what he was doing. Turning around to look at him, she gave him a questioned look, were they really going to do this? He nodded and she slowly turned back towards the bed. Getting in, she remembered that Maks always slept on the right side, so she scooted over. She felt the bed give as he got in. She turned to face him.

“Thank you”

“For what babe?”

“For everything”

“It should be me thanking you. So thank you”

He leaned in and kissed her. It was long and deep, and she wouldn’t mind if they kept going. He pulled back, and in her mind she protested. He made her turn around before he wrapped his arm around her and spooned her.

Honestly it felt a little strange at first. Being that intimate with someone, without really being intimate. The skin to skin contact was new, but then again not really. It was as if this was how it was suppose to be, the two of them sleeping naked curled up in each others arms.

She was almost asleep when she heard it.

“I love you Meryl Davis”

————

It was the most wonderful dream. Someone was running their fingers across her back. Up on one side, down the other. It tickled a little, but out felt so good at the same time. She was fighting consciousness which was threatening to take over, wanting the keep on to the amazing feeling. Losing the fight, she was slowly waking up. 

She opened her eyes, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Gradually last nights activities were coming to mind. Turning her head around, she expected to find the spot next to her empty, but to her surprise, the man she was hoping to see was there, watching her. She smiled, at the same time realized that the fingers on her back from her dream was still there. Running up and down, side to side, and in circles.

"Morning" He grinned at her.

"Morning"

"Sleep well?"

"The best in weeks"

She really had. She felt rested, content, happy. He smiled at her again, and all she wanted to do was to melt into it. He looked so happy, like he had just won the biggest price in the world.

“Good”

He leaned in and gave her a kiss before pulling back and was just staring at her again. His hand moving lower and lower on her back, pushing the sheets further and further along with the movement.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing”

“Maks”

“What?” He gave her an innocent look. Like that man was ever innocent when he tried to convince her that he was.

“We have to get up. Don’t have have group rehearsal almost all day today?”

“Not for another hour. We have time”

“Time for what?” She tried to give him a stern look, but was failing miserably. He just looked so happy, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“For me to do some exploring” He said as his hand brushed over her behind, moving the sheets completely away from her body.

She felt exposed, but at the same time it excited her. Maks didn’t move up to lie next to her again so she looked over her shoulder for him, finding him seated down by her feet. 

He got up on all four, and started to crawl up her body, leaving butterfly kissed on both of her legs as he journeyed upwards. He was taking his time, and she was bursting with anticipation. He reached her butt, and he was sure taking his time, making sure that no part was unkissed. He then followed her spine, hovering over her, barely brushing his lips every few inches. Every time his lips left her back, she missed them.

He reached her neck where he brushed her hair aside and exposed it. It sent shivers down her spine, and they didn’t stop as his mouth descended on said exposed area. He continued to kiss neck, her chin, and finally her mouth. She rolled over in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, pulling him flush against her. He was still on all four, but she could feel his erection against her thigh. It excited her that that was for her.

He let go of her mouth and started down her neck, finding a spot she didn’t know was anything special, but sent tingling sensations down her body, pooling between her legs as he was sucking on it. A sigh escaped her lips as she urged him to continue his journey with her hands.

She was never one to take charge or be adventurous in the bedroom, but there was something about Maks, the confidence he had instilled in her over the past weeks, that made her feel comfortable enough to let him know what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was for him to continue what he was doing, maybe even speed up a little.

He obliged her quiet request and moved down her neck and to her breasts. He quickly took one nipple in his mouth, making it wet, before he let it go. She protested. He then blew on it, making it pucker up from the cold air. He repeated the same procedure on the other nipple before latching on to one of them and sucking hard. He bit down on it, not hard, but enough to where it produced a yelp from her. The then made sure to soothe it. She was so ready for him to just take her there and then, but apparently he had other plans.

He let go of her nipple and continued down her stomach, stopping at her bellybutton to dip his tongue into it. She squealed as it tickled. He looked up at her with a grin and gave her a wink before continuing what he was doing. He quickly continued downward, but instead of going where she wanted, which was right between her leg, he continued past her most sensitive area and on to her thighs. He would start at one spot and slowly work inwards, her anticipation building, only for him to move on to the other thigh. He would suck, lick and kiss until she was going crazy.

“Maks”

“What babe?” Yeah, the innocent act wasn’t going to fly.

“Stop teasing”

“I’m doing no such thing”

“Please Maks” She never thought she would be the one to beg, but here she was.

“Tell me what you want babe”

“I want you to stop teasing” His fingers were moving closer and closer, circling, just barely gracing her her now hyper sensitive folds, despite not having been touched. She whimpered, and it seemed to work.

Slowly his fingers were spreading her folds, revealing her bundle of nerves already swollen with lust. He dipped down and captured it with his mouth, causing her to buckle a little. Maks used his hands to hold her in place as he continued what he had just started. He altered between sucking and licking, sometimes even gracing his teeth against it, which produced more noises she didn’t know she could make. He was killing her. Just as she was about to get her release, he stopped.

“Maks” She was protesting.

“That is my name” She was not amused.

“Please”

He moved up her body along the side of her body, which both disappointed and excited her. He moved to her lips, taking one and sucking on it between his lips. She could taste herself, which turned her on even more, making her more frustrated. She felt his erection press against her side, and carefully took it between her hands. They continued to kiss as she started to pump him, causing Maks to moan into her mouth.

He lifted one of her legs and put it over his thigh, opening her up, exposing her. She was about to let go of his member, ready for him to enter her, when she felt two fingers being thrusted into her. She moaned, at the same time squeezing Maks’ erection which caused him to groan. His fingers started to move in and out, sometimes all the way out, gracing her clit, before being thrusted into her again. He kept kissing her, his tongue mimicking his fingers, swirling, playing with hers.

Although not the most ideal position, she had a good grip on his erection and was working at the same pace as his fingers. Sometimes slowing down, other times speeding up. It was unlike anything she had ever done, but it felt so natural, giving each other pleasure, working towards a mutual release. Maks started to use his thumb on her clit, using her juices to create the most delicious friction.

She felt Maks thrust into her hand, making her realize that she had stopped what she was doing, just enjoying what he was doing to her. She didn’t think he expected or would request that she would continue, it was more of a involuntarily thrust of pleasure. She on the other hand, no pun intended, did want to continue, and used her hand to glide over the tip, before wrapping her hand, which she couldn’t close, around him again.

Maks sped up his movement, causing her to pant, having a hard time concentrating on both kissing him, and making sure she continued making him feel good at the same time. She let go of his mouth, grinning as he was just as out of breath as she was. His breath moving in and out at a rapid pace.

She felt herself getting close and sped up her work on his member. She really wanted them to have a mutual release, fearing that once she has come, she would forget all about him. That is how amazing he made her feel.

“Come for me babe”

“Together” was all she was able to get out between breaths.

His two fingers suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced with three, really stretching her, creating the most amazing feeling. She knew she was close and she could feel that he was as well. Together they sped up their movement, both intent on making the other feel good. He thrusted into her hand, as she was pumping him, at the same time working his magic between her legs. With one last thrust of fingers and pelvic, they both came, groaning and moaning.

He enveloped her lips with his again, using his tongue to open hers, sucking her tongue into his. Tongues, hands, fingers, breaths, all still moving at different speed, making sure that both had the most amazing experience. Slick bodies, covered in sweat, pressed against each other, hands slowly letting go, but seeking the other out.

“Wow”

“Yeah”

“So…”

“That just happened”

“Yeah”

So she wasn’t going to get much coherent out of him at that moment, meaning she must have done something right. She let herself bask in the afterglow with him.

After a little while, she shivered lightly, despite having Maks almost completely wrapped around her. It caused him to snap out of wherever he was.

“You are cold” It was a statement, not a question.

“Just a little”

“As much as I hate to, we have to get going”

“What time is it?”

“Late”

“Are we late?”

“Not quite yet, but we will be soon if we don’t get up”

She was about to jump out of bed, but he grabbed her, making sure she stayed.

“This…”

“Yeah?”

“This is okay, right?” He looked at her a little unsure.

“Yeah, this is very okay” He smiled back at her.

“Good”

He got out of bed and picked her up. She squealed.

“Maks, put me down”

“I made you dirty again, time to clean up the mess”

“I can walk by myself”

“True, but I like this better”

He carried her into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. He put her down once he checked that the water was warm enough, quickly stepping in behind her before closing the door.

“I’m not going to be able to take a shower by myself in the near future, am I?”

“ Not if I have anything to do with it, no”

He gave her the goofiest grin. She could do nothing but smile back at him. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
